SD059
Synopsis Upon capturing Spiritomb, Cody offers it to Yazmyne as Spiritomb was revived from her Odd Keystone. Yazmyne appreciates the offer but insists that it is Cody's Pokemon, though she is silently terrified of Ghost-Type Pokemon and Spiritomb looks like it would be the worst. Ethan thinks it would be a good idea for Cody and Spiritomb to bond in a battle though Jillian notes that Spiritomb proved to be extremely powerful. Cody goes for it and has a battle with Ethan's Turtwig. However, upon being summoned, Spiritomb opens fire on everyone, prompting Cody to recall it. '' ''Yazmyne relays the story about her Slowbro who attacked her upon evolution out of disobedience. Even worse, Slowbro was her strongest Pokemon, so no one could stop it until they developed a stronger bond. Yazmyne says she could recall some of her old Pokemon to keep Spiritomb in check, but Cody notes that Yazmyne will not be travelling together forever and they cannot just treat Spiritomb like an evil Pokemon. Cody tries calling it out again. Spiritomb opens fire once more but Yazmyne uses Espeon's Psychic to repel attacks. Cody tries to appease and treat Spiritomb with food, but Jillian's Pokedex reveals that Spiritomb feeds on chaos, destruction, and human souls. Cody begs Yazmyne to take Spiritomb only for Yazmyne's Pokemon to reject Spiritomb out of fear. An old woman spots Cody's Spiritomb and orders all of them to come into the Lost Tower. Spiritomb is oddly drawn there and follows the old woman with everyone following. '' ''Everyone climes the Lost Tower, but Spiritomb floats to the top leaving everyone behind. At the top, they meet two elders, whom Yazmyne recognizes from Mt. Pyre that she visited as a child. The elders explain that their granddaughter Phoebe of the Hoenn Elite Four is now the guardian of Mt. Pyre and the two jewels of Hoenn. Upon meeting this Spiritomb, the elders relay the history of the rare, nearly forgotten Pokemon, adding that Spiritomb are Pokemon drawn to souls and they are naturally malevolent spirits due to the 108 vengeful spirits that make up their bodies. The Odd Keystone was created as a way to seal Spiritomb and they were hidden in the Sinnoh Underground, hoping they would never be found. Even then, Spiritomb could only be reawakened when in contact with the Hallowed Tower that people shrugged off as an artifact. When Cody asks if there is a safe way to train Spiritomb, the elder reveal a Soothe Bell to calm the evil spirits or a Cleanse Tag to repel the evil spirits as the answer; in both cases, Spiritomb becomes more docile but the Soothe Bell requires more work and takes a long time while the Cleanse Tag's effects are immediate. Jillian offers her Soothe Bell to Cody, but the elder has a Cleanse Tag prepared for the rare trainers who are able to awaken Spiritomb. Cody is surprised meaning there is another Spiritomb out there. The elder reveals that the Hallowed Tower is built on vert spiritual land that is a beacon for vengeful souls. When the tower is rebuilt, the 108 vengeful souls will convene there and form another black force that will resonate the spirit residing in the Odd Keystone to give birth to new Spiritomb. The four of them ask if there are other trainers with Spiritomb. The elders explain that "she" avoids using it in battles as much as possible, so very few people know about it. When everyone asks who this "she" is, the elders reveal "she" is none other than Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. Major Events *Cody's Spiritomb proves violent and extremely disobedient *Cody receives a Cleanse Tag to safely train Spiritomb Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Kricketune (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Monferno (Jillian's) *Plusle (Jillian's) *Minun (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Staravia (Cody's) *Spiritomb (Cody's) Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams